A liquid crystal display panel has an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together in a cell, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Typically, the peripheral wires, the gate lines, and the data lines are disposed on the array substrate. When making a liquid crystal display panel, color filter substrate is cut along a cutting line for exposing metal wires disposed on the ends of the array substrate. The electrostatic charge generated by the color filter substrate cutting causes damages to the peripheral wires.